


Episode 5: System Overload - And Baby Makes ?

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [5]
Category: Loki of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of a twist to this one, ehehehehe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 5: System Overload - And Baby Makes ?

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I had a LOT of fun writing this! Some totally over the top stuff, really, really, really raunchy smut, some things that are just kinda wrong, and you name it! What can l say, I’m a nasty girl! So, if you’ve read any of the other Dubious Adventures, then you already know what kind of things to expect, so that is my warning! This is a pure joy, labor of love thing for me to write. It came out of nowhere, and I think in ways these stories are my favorite things I’ve ever written. Thank you for reading, please let me know if you like it, and as always, enjoy!

System Overload – And Baby Makes …?

The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three, Part 5

“Mmmm, I don’t think things could get any more perfect,” Clint mumbled, his face buried in Natasha’s chest. She was in the middle this time, with Loki on her right and Clint on her left, both men’s faces pillowed on her breasts, her arms around their shoulders, the two men held hands over her belly. All three were sated and lethargic with post-coital relaxation.  
“I have something…” Natasha began.

Loki kissed her collar bone. “What, love?” he asked.

Natasha kissed first Loki’s forehead, then Clint’s, and said, “We’re going to be parents!”

“Whoa, “said Clint, but his reaction was entirely dwarfed by their other husband’s.

Loki froze, then sat straight up in bed, and looking down at Natasha, said, “How could you possibly know that? I haven’t told anyone!”

“Wait, what?” Natasha said, confused. “Loki, I’m pregnant, I saw my doctor today to confirm. I just knew it on the day of our wedding, but now it’s official.”

Loki didn’t say anything, he just reached out and placed his hand over Natasha’s abdomen, and paused, his head cocked as if listening to something. A look of wonder came slowly over his face, his eyes soft. “I’m a father,” he said. “We’re going to have a daughter.” He kissed Natasha softly, then shifted his hand to Clint’s shoulder. “Sorry love. But this one,” and he grasped Clint’s hand and placed it on his own abdomen, “is yours; we’re having a son.”

“Uh, Loki, what are you saying?” Clint asked, clearly confused.

“Well, um…” Loki began. “Uh, Natasha is carrying my, all of our, daughter…”

“Yeah, we got that part, and…?” Clint said, a little sarcastically, eyebrows raised.

“Well,” Loki began, “because I’m Jotun, I have certain … abilities … and the fact is, I wanted… I’m carrying our son…”

“Loki…?” Natasha said, as if she thought he was crazy. “How is that even possible?”

"It just is. Trust me on this. And, I swear to you, you’re the father, Clint!” Loki said mischievously. ”Natasha, our gestation dates are within a week of each other!”

“Two babies…” Clint muttered, and fainted.

Having two pregnant spouses was almost too much for Clint to handle. Between the cravings, hormones, mood swings, and worries, he was a nervous wreck. Loki had a little bit of difficulty dealing with being both a mother and a father at the same time. Natasha fought resentment over Loki having stolen her thunder. “And who knew he could get pregnant, anyway?” she was heard to mutter more than once.

Alone-times between the 3 couples were interesting as well. Clint and Natasha being the only “conventional” couple in the group, things were pretty much the way you would expect them to be.

“I’m fat, I’m gonna get fatter! Then you won’t want me!” Natasha whined. Clint did his best to reassure her. He worried that sex would be bad for the baby, but a little online research convinced him that NOT having sex would be worse, as it would tend to make Natasha think he was no longer attracted to her, when really, the exact opposite was true. The cliché that pregnant women glow is true, and Natasha was fucking sexy. She was also fucking horny, and kept Clint busy as hell, even if they did have to forego variety for rear-entry only as the baby got bigger. And of course, he was skilled with his hands and mouth…

Alone-time between Clint and Loki was totally crazy. In a lot of ways, Loki acted just like Natasha. Clint had to bite his lip hard to keep from laughing the first time Loki whined about being fat and unattractive. Because Clint and Loki’s sexual relationship was relatively new, Clint did have to work at it a little harder, but the fact was, that Loki was also fucking sexy, and Clint guessed it must be due to the pregnancy hormones, or pheromones, or something, because as his pregnancy progressed, Loki just got sexier, and at some point Clint actually had trouble keeping his hands off his husband. And, as Loki, like Natasha, was almost always horny, things were excellent between the two of them as well.

The biggest change in relationship dynamic of course occurred between Natasha and Loki. They, from the beginning, had had a very active sex life. Loki, because he was Jotun, had much more stamina than a Midgardian male, and they would regularly go 5 or 6 times a session. Now that both Natasha and Loki were pregnant, both their hormones were out of control, and they went at it like rabbits. As they both got bigger, they had to get increasingly more creative to make everything fit, but a kind of sideways thing was working, and they were very happy with the results.

Nights were still always spent with the three of them together, and as the pregnancies progressed, Clint took the middle. Trying to keep both his pregnant wife, AND his pregnant husband, satisfied was exhausting him, but he loved them both so much that he was doing everything in his power to do it. This particular night found both Natasha and Loki, big as houses and ready to pop, on their hands and knees, asses in the air, side by side on the trio’s king-sized bed. They were kissing each other passionately, tongues intertwining, moaning and gasping, and for a moment, Clint just sat back on his heels, leisurely stroking his erect cock, watching his pregnant spouses making out. It was unbelievably hot, and he was getting more and more turned on. Which was a good thing, as they were both waiting for him to fuck them. Truth be told, he was a little chafed from the workout he’d been getting, but he loved them both, so….

“I’m gonna have to take turns doing you two,” he told them, “and you’re both gonna have to help yourselves, because I can’t reach around ya, and you’re both gonna have to be quick, ‘cause I’m not gonna last!”

He began with Natasha, reaching out to check her readiness. She was delightfully wet, and he inserted a finger briefly, then dragged it up to her clit, before positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting home. “God, Clint, that’s amazing,” Natasha gasped, rubbing her clit herself, as Clint moved in and out, hitting her sweet spot at this angle. While he fucked Natasha, he lubed his hand and began to prepare Loki. It helped him last, being distracted that way, and he thought, once again, that the three of them had to be the most unconventional spousal grouping in the Nine Realms.

Loki, however, was getting impatient. He snarled and whined, “Clint, it’s my turn!” And Clint gently pulled out of Natasha, murmuring his regrets, and went to enter Loki. As he shoved home, Loki hissed and said, “Fuck me hard, Clint!” and as Clint thrust in and out, Loki pumped his own stiff cock with his own fist.

Natasha just remained there on hands and knees, moaning, waiting for Clint to come back, her own fingers furiously rubbing her clit and dipping into her dripping pussy. “Clint, I’m gonna come without you,” she gasped.

Clint murmured an apology to Loki and pulled out, re-entering Natasha. “God Clint, I love you!” she said, her voice rising to a scream at the end, as she came hard around Clint’s cock. Clint gritted his teeth, struggling not to come, because he still had to finish their husband, and as soon as Natasha had collapsed onto the bed, spent, he pressed a kiss to her back, gave her ass a pat, then returned to Loki, who was still stroking his own erection, groaning and murmuring Clint’s name over and over.

Fortunately, Loki was almost there, and it only took a couple of thrusts before Loki was coming all over his hand, his cum shooting between his fingers onto the sheets. Clint sighed in relief, and wearily came, shooting hot juices into Loki, who grunted and collapsed next to Natasha. “You have to sleep in your own wet spot,” she said muzzily, already half asleep, “so why is it so wet on my side?”

“It’s OK,” Loki responded sleepily, reaching across Clint, who had sprawled between them, to stroke Natasha’s back. “Your water’s just broke, that’s all…”

Clint sat bolt upright. “Her water’s broke?” he yelled. “We’ve gotta get to the hospital!”

Both Loki and Natasha were a little out of it, but with Clint pushing them, they managed to get dressed and ready. They grabbed the bags they’d had packed for months, and the three of them bundled into the car.

Loki was determined to have their son on the same day as Natasha had their daughter, and as neither Clint nor Natasha objected, he used the time in the car to mentally prepare himself to go into labor, as he had that sort of control over his body. They had already arranged a special room at the hospital with two birthing beds, and the doctor, who they both shared, had gotten over her initial shock at having a pregnant MAN as a patient. Loki’s anatomy was such that, when he needed to have a vagina, like for exams, it was there, and it would be there for the birth of their son.

Both Natasha and Loki had fairly easy labors, although at one point, they both snarled at Clint, swearing they were never gonna let him fucking touch them ever again, which Clint thought was a little unfair, since Loki was actually the cause of Natasha’s discomfort, not him, but he kept quiet about it. During a more calm time, Loki reached out and stroked Natasha’s hair, effectively reminding everyone involved that he was actually parent to both new lives being born this day. Natasha smiled at him gratefully, and the three of them were able to share a sweet kiss before the next contractions started up.

Their daughter was born first, a beautiful pink baby with bright blue eyes and lots of coal black hair. They’d agreed to name her Frigga. Twenty minutes later, a beautiful son, with pale white skin, piercing green eyes, and medium brown hair, arrived. They called him Phil.

Natasha and Loki suckled their infants (just don’t think about it), sitting side by side in their hospital beds, exchanging lazy kisses. Clint sprawled sideways across the bottom of both beds, looking at his spouses and children with loving eyes.

“Loki, Natasha, I love you two,” he murmured contentedly. “And I love our babies, too.”

“And I love you, Clint and Loki,” Natasha said.

“And I love you, Clint and Natasha,” Loki said.

And Loki brushed little Phil’s hair off his forehead and kissed him, and reached out and caressed little Frigga’s hair, and gave a little sigh, and Clint kissed both his wife and his husband, and both their children, and Natasha cradled Frigga with her knees, patted little Phil, and reached out a hand to both her husbands.

“Perfect,” they all three whispered together.


End file.
